Pur-Fecting Boy Chat
Pur-Fecting Boy Chat is the fourth webisode of Bratzillaz. On October 9, 2013, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account Premise The Bratzillaz help prepare Sashabella Paws for her first video chat with her crush! Summary The webisode begins with Yasmina using a spell on Winkers to make her float. Sashabella bursts in, asking Yasmina to help her, which makes her think that there is a fire and breaks her concentration, making Winkers fall. Then, Sashabella explains why she needs her friend's help. She has been IMing a boy named Igneus, who wants to video chat and Sashabella is nervous she'll make a fool out of herself. After all, her power is to talk to animals, not men. Yasmina reassures her everything will be fine by looking in her crystal ball. Still not convinced, Sashabella wonders how she could be sure everything will be fine. Meygana, Jade, and Cloetta appear reassuring their friend it'll be fine because they've got her back. Later, the girls meet in the computer lab and try helping Sashabella feel more confident about chatting her crush. Jade has the idea to do a practice run and has her friend pretend she is Igneus. When Sashabella acts nervous and too formal, Cloetta uses a spell to change Sashabella's personality. They go through many different personalities, such as, Sassy Saha, Chatty Sasha, Feisty Sasha, and Silent-Mysterious Sasha. When none of them seem to work, Yasmina gives her friend some advice: "In matters of the heart, you should be yourself. If he doesn't appreciate that, then he's not the boy for you." Sashabella agrees with the purple-haired psychic and decides to video chat her crush. Everything goes well and he even admits to being nervous too. When Jade points out how well the chat is going, Meygana reveals her plans for revenge (a warts and hair loss spell) just in case it didn't work out. The girls giggle and leave Sasha to chat with the boy who could possibly be her new boyfriend. Quotes *'Sashabella': “Hey Igneus! It's finally nice to put a face to the tweets.” *'Cloetta:' “I think this calls for a little magic!” * Sashabella: “What's up boyfriend? You like what you seein?” *'Sashabella:' “I know we only just met, but do you wanna date?” *'Yasmina:' “In matters of the heart, you should be yourself. If he doesn't appreciate that then he's not the boy for you” *'Jade:' “Its going wellll!” Meygana: “Lucky for him. I had a warts and hair loss spell ready, just in case!” *'Yasmina:' "What is it? Where's the fire?!" Trivia *Scenes from this episode were seen in Double Trouble, when Yasmina looked into the future. Gallery Winkers-in-webisodes.png Yasmina-doing-magic.png Sashabella-in-Yasmina's room.png Yasmina-getting-out-of-bed.png Yasmina-Wheres- the-fire.png Sashabella-by-window.png Winkers-giving-Yasmina-crystal-ball.png Yasmina-looking-into-the-future.png Sashabella-and-Yasimnia-crystal-ball.png Meygana-Cloetta-Jade.png Bratzillaz-in-Computer-Lab.png Meygana-Cloetta-Jade-Computer-Lab.png Sashabella-Nice-to-put-a-face-to-the-tweets.png Birds-laughing-at-Sashabella.png Cloetta-This-Calls-for-Magic.png Sashabella-Sassy-Sasha.png Yasmina-Next!.png Cloetta-The-Power-To-Change.png Sashabella-Chatty-Sasha.png Meygana-Next!.png Sashabella-Fiesty-Sasha.png Sashabella-Feisty-Sasha.png Jade-Next!.png Sashabella-Silent-Sasha.png Yasmina-Meygana-Cloetta-Jade-Next!.png Cloetta-Meygana-Jade-Spell.png Sad-Sasha.png Yasmina-in-matters-of-the-heart.png Sashabella-at-computer-lab.png Sashabella-nervous.png Sashabella's-crush.png Sashabella-and-fluffnscruff.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-Jade-its-going-well.png Yasmina-Meygana-lucky-for-him.png Yasmina-Meygana-laughing.png Sashabella-chatting-with-crush.png Yasmina-shutting-door.png sashabellapurfect.png sashabellapurfectpaws.png sashabellaispurfect.png Category:Volume 1 Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Bratzillaz